Star Light, Star Bright
by Liana Soul
Summary: Once upon a time, a young boy sees a shooting star. So that boy made a wish. And the world he knew was lost to him forever. But it's okay, he doesn't mind. That world didn't have Transformers. This one does.
1. Prologue: A Xtar sees a Star

**~Star Light, Star Bright~**

**Prologue: A Xtar sees a Star**

* * *

**o-O-o**

_Every great dream begins with a dreamer. Always remember, you have within you the strength, the patience, and the passion to reach for the stars to change the world._

–Harriet Tubman

**o-O-o**

* * *

"_Stand down Megatron! Your reign of terror is over." Optimus Prime stood before his arch nemesis, optics narrowed. Megatron merely sneered in return, and raised his fusion cannon threateningly._

"_Is that so, Prime? I'm afraid that I'd have to disagree! It is _you_ that is over!" The silver mech lunged forward, fangs bared. The two faction leaders met like bulls, digits locking, each straining to gain the upper servo._

_Behind Megatron, Optimus could clearly see the rest of his comrades bravely fighting Megatron's army. In the sky, Starscream shot his null rays with his trine down into the seething mass of fighting warriors, cackling all the while._

_One of his shots nicked Ironhide in the shoulder, causing the old warrior to growl angrily. In return, Ironhide rolled and came up directly beneath the seeker, and sent off several shots of his cannons. The seeker yelped when his left wing was nicked, and attempted to balance himself, only to fail when Ironhide's next shot completely took out his right wing. With a load wail, Starscream found himself spiraling down towards the battlefield at dangerous speeds completely out of control._

_Megatron, completely oblivious as to what was happening behind, grinned wickedly when Optimus seemed to falter. "What's the matter, Prime? Finally realizing your fate?" Optimus shook his head and seemed to smile underneath his face mask._

"_No, just preparing to dodge." Before Megatron could realize what he meant, Optimus shoved him back and quickly rolled to the side. The stumbling warlord teetered back a few steps, before regaining his balance. He snarled and raised his fusion cannon._

"_Hah! What was that supposed to do Prime? You soft sparked foo-UGH!" Starscream smashed straight into his master's broad back with a rather loud **CLANG**! The two howled together in pain, rolling quite a few feet in a tangled of mess of limbs._

"_STARSCREAM, YOU FOOL!"_

"_It's not MY fault mighty Megatron! That slagging old weapon specialist Ironaft shot me down!"_

"_And you couldn't think to steer away from me?!"_

"_With what? Half of a left wing? You must be joking!"_

_The rest of battlefield came to a still as everyone listened to the Lord and his SIC bicker loudly, completely uncaring of anyone else. Optimus shook his head and sighed, while Jazz snickered loudly. A little ways away Thundercracker face-palmed and Skywarp pulled out a video recorder. Meanwhile, Ironhide watched in smug satisfaction._

_Megatron reared up and drew back his fist, more than ready to punish his disobedient seeker. Seeing it coming, Starscream cringed. "I'll teach you, you ignorant fool. You'll-"_

"-have some cookies?"

Cody blinked out of his daydream, and stared at his babysitter, who had plopped down next to him on the couch where he'd been playing with his transformers.

"Eh? Sorry Auntie, I didn't hear you."

Macy Lu blinked and smiled, once again amazed at the little boy's politeness. She reached out and ruffled his soft gray brown mop of hair with a smirk.

"That's okay squirt. I said, do you want to have some cookies?" She watched in fond amusement as his already large eyes widened, and he bounced off the couch with an elated shout.

"Yes! I'd love some please!" He dashed toward the kitchen, almost tripping over his baggy pants in the progress. Leaping onto the kitchen stool, Cody drummed his hands happily on the counter top. "Cookies, cookies, cookies! I love cookies, cookies." He sang, waving his feet back and forth excitedly. Then he leaned forward, silver eyes suddenly becoming serious.

"Auntie, what kind did you bring this time?" He eyed her warily. "You didn't bring My Little Pony again, did you?" Macy skilled her face into a completely blank slate.

"And what if I did?" Cody's face went white, and she couldn't help but burst into laughter. "No no, don't worry." She pulled a plastic container out of the fridge, and leaned over the table toward him. "But you have to guess what it is." Cody's little face scrunched up thoughtfully, and she had to resist the urge to hug him to death.

"Is it.. is it Ben 10?" Macy shook her head with a mischievous grin. Cody bit his thumb and thought long and hard. His next answer was almost hesitant. "Uh... Generator Rex?"

"Nope!" Grin growing even broader, Macy leaned back and folded her arms behind her head nonchalantly. "But~ it _is_ your favorite show of all time..." And like that, the light bulb went off, and Cody nearly fell of the stool.

"YOU MADE ME TRANFORMER COOKIES?!"

Cringing at the loud yell, Macy popped open the container and showed him the surgery sweetness that lay inside. There lay about eight sugar cookies with frosting shaped in the Autobot and Decepticon insignias. Macy chanced a glance at Cody's face and nearly died from laughter.

He looked as if Christmas, Easter, Halloween, and his birthday had come all at once. He reverently reached in and took out an Autobot cookie, and bit into it.

A pause. Then-

"OHMYGAWD AUNTIE THIS IS LIKE THE BEST THING EVER AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW AND THIS COULDN'T BE ANY BETTER AND-!" Macy beamed and waved a finger.

"Oh, but it _can _get better." She reached into her purse and pulled out a disc case, bracing herself for impact. "I brought the first Transformers movie for you to watch." Sure enough, the hyper active little boy practically flew over the table and glomped her.

"OhthankyousomuchIloveyouIloveyouIcan'tbelieveyoub roughtitandyourthebestinthewholewideworldaandcanwe watchitnow?"

"Yeah yeah, love you too, brat. Go ahead and watch it in the living room. I have work to do." She gave a huge sigh of relief when he let go of his choke hold around her neck, and bounced off toward the TV with cookies in hand. "Ah, you adorable midget." Turning toward the stove top, she rubbed her hands together. "Time to start dinner!"

* * *

Macy stirred the stew one last time, and checked her watch. The digital numbers informed her it was 6:30. She frowned. _Looks like the parents flaked off again._

She growled irritably, and massaged her forehead. _What the heck is wrong with them? They've got an over achieving kid that's incredibly polite to boot, and what do they do? They avoid him like he's the devil incarnate! _Macy leaned out of the kitchen doorway and watched Cody for a moment, who happened to be cheering on Optimus Prime against some Decepticon she didn't know.

Standing at 3'8, the short eight year old boy looked more like he was six. With the large adorable eyes of a kid who believed in everything, Cody Xtar was overly curious and wanted to learn anything and everything. Floppy brown hair with pale gray tips covered one eye, leaving the other to stare out at the world, gleaming an electric silver that was incredibly striking.

Macy snorted.

That adorable look of his was incredibly deceiving. The kid had to have a massive IQ, considering the fact that he had done her College Chemistry work. She paused at the thought, and reminisced.

* * *

_She had left it and the her chemistry book on the table one night while babysitting him, and he had snagged both and sneaked off to his room. When it was time for her to leave, she had completely forgotten all about it, and left non the wiser. Only a week later on the night before the work was due had she realized what she had lost._

_Desperate to get find it, she had driven over to his house and dashed in with her spare key. After asking the maid that worked part time, she had ran into Cody's room only top stop short. Lying their on the ground, humming happily away, the kid had been writing down answers in his favorite color crayons on her homework. She mildly noticed that he had also drawn an Autobot symbol in the top right corner, but at the time, she had been more angry at the fact that he was writing on her work._

"_What do you think your doing?!" She stomped over and snagged the book out of his hand. "This is my homework and-" Macy stopped short, and stared at the writing on the paper. In slightly messing hand writing that was obviously done by a kid, accurate symbols and explanations told her the answers to the problems efficiently and neatly. She glanced at Cody, eyes wide with shock. "Did you do this?" The boy nodded shyly, and held up the Chemistry text book for her to take._

"_It was really hard, but after I read this, it sorta clicked!" He stare up at her, hopeful and nervous at the same time. "D-did I do a good job? I tried really hard." Macy could only stare blankly at him for a moment, before sighing and giving him a pat on his head with an affectionate smile._

"_Yeah kid, you did good."_

* * *

Macy smiled softly at the memory. The kid was an incredibly intelligent, naïve, adorable midget that was completely obsessed with Transformers that had to try to hard to get his undeserving parents attention. He wasn't perfect, far from it. Cody was sensitive, and yearned constantly for approval. He also was incredibly stubborn, and could put a mule to shame sometimes once he had set his mind on something. For example: he wouldn't stop calling her 'Auntie'. And sure, like any little kid, he could get annoying, but that didn't mean he deserved such neglecting parents.

Now she scowled. His parents hadn't believed her when she had tried to tell them the truth about the Chemistry homework, and had even threatened to fire her if she continued to insist that he was a genius. Macy huffed angrily. _He deserves far better parents than those __unbelieving__ crappy excuses of humanity._

The redhead gave her forehead one last rub, and stepped into the living room in time to see the credits rolling on the TV screen.

"Hey twerp, it's time for dinner. How was the movie?" Cody's head was in his lap, and she leaned over the couch in an attempt to see what was wrong. "Kid? What's wrong?" The little boy looked up, and Macy was startled to see him crying. He sniffed once, before leaping into her arms, sending her crashing onto the couch.

"J-Jazz died! Why did he die? T-that's not fair! The war practically ends, a-and he dies before he could ever enjoy the peace! T-t-that's just wrong! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Macy gently gathered the distraught boy in her arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Oh hush baby, it's okay. It's not like he's real anyway." Instead of comforting the boy like she had hoped it would, her words sent the child into an even bigger fit of tears. Wincing at her mistake, Macy hefted the boy up further in her arms and stood up, cursing her lack of tact. "Never mind that, baby. Go ahead and believe in Transformers. Let's just get you to bed, I think a good sleep will make you feel better."

Quick, confident strides got her to Cody's room in record time. After making sure that he had brushed his teeth, Macy gently help the still hiccuping boy into his Autobot pajamas, and settled him in bed. "Do think you'll be alright? Or do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Cody hesitated, before shaking his head 'no'.

"I'll be okay." His already soft voice grew even quieter, and Macy gave into the urge to leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night kid."

"Night Auntie. Love you."

"Love you too squirt. See you in the morning." And with that, Macy flipped the lights off, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Cody waited a few moments, listening to his favorite babysitter's foot steps fade away, before leaping out of bed.

Trotting over to his bedroom window, he pulled over a little chair so he could stand upon it. Once he got into place, he grunted and pushed at the window pane, trying to get it to open. It took several shoves, but it finally opened, and Cody was rewarded with fresh breeze of the night.

The little boy stared intensely at the night sky. You see, Cody had come to the decision that if Transformers weren't real, then he'd _wish_ for them to be real. And the only option he had at the moment was a shooting star. His birthday was still off quite a ways, and he didn't want to wait that long to make his wish come true.

After a few moments of watching unblinkingly, lady luck favored him and a streak of light shot across the sky. Cody gasped, closing his eyes and clasping his hands.

"Star light, star bright, The first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight."

Waiting a long moment, Cody peeked open one eye and glanced out the window. Nothing seemed to have changed. He checked his room. Nope, nothing was different. He let out a depressed sight and jumped off the chair, walking forlornly back to bed.

* * *

Elsewhere, far beyond the sight of a certain little boy, an ancient and wise force shifted as it felt the overwhelming desire of a human sparkling.

_I can't bring my creations to a world in which they never existed._

It moved again, suddenly growing bright with the spark of excitement.

_But I CAN bring you to my creations world._

It chuckled.

_And that will benefit us both._

* * *

**o-O-o**

End_ – _Prologue: A Xtar sees a Star

**o-O-o**

* * *

**Authors Note: This is a plot bunny that's bitten me and won't let go. c: And so, Star Light, Star Bright was born. Its going to be a long fic, I can tell all ready. :T  
**

**Reviews would make the wait for the next chapter much shorter! :D**


	2. Chapter One: Told You So

**~Star Light, Star Bright~**

**Chapter One: Told You So**

* * *

**o-O-o**

_"Do you know what's funny about me being right?  
_

_"What?"_

_"The fact that you were wrong."_**  
**

-Unknown

**o-O-o**

* * *

Macy stretched, sighing in satisfaction as her back popped. A swift crack of the knuckles topped it off, and she straightened. The red head walked down the hallway away from Cody's room, guilt still stinging. She rubbed the back of her neck ruefully.

She hadn't meant to make the little boy cry even harder. _But it __IS__ true. Transformers doesn't exist._ Macy turned into the kitchen and began cleaning up the uneaten dinner that she had worked so hard to make. _The sooner he realizes that, the better._ She sealed the beef stew into a plastic container, and reached for the refrigerator door. The solitary picture upon it made her pause.

It was old; that much she could tell by the tattered edges and scratch marks that decorated it. A little baby Cody lay happily in the arms of his mother, who beamed ecstatically at the camera from the hospital bed. Next to the overjoyed duo, was the tall proud frame of Cody's father, a strict and rigid man. The slight smile on his face and the happiness gleaming in his eyes were the only signs that he was just as ecstatic at having a newborn son as his wife.

Macy sighed, and open the refrigerator. _That's in the past. And nothing will ever change what has already been done._

* * *

In his room, Cody shifted for a while, trying to hold back his disappointment. Why had nothing changed? Maybe he needed to wish upon more than one shooting star? He did have a pretty demanding wish, after all.

With the absolute conviction of a child, Cody decided that must be the problem. He just had to wish upon more stars, and then the transformers would be come real! He thought all about what he'd talk to them about, and how he would show Auntie just how really awesome Optimus Prime was. It would-no, it WAS going to be great! Except for just one thing.

He turned over and snuggled into his blankets. He was suddenly really tired. Wishing the bots to life would have to wait till tomorrow night. With a soft sigh, Cody drifted off into dreams of what could be.

* * *

Macy had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when the first wave of exhaustion hit her. Stumbling slightly, she gasp and grabbed the counter. A second wave quickly hit her, and the urge to close her eyes and just fall asleep right there on the floor was almost unbearable. "What de' 'ell?" She slurred, completely disoriented.

_If you were left behind, the boy would have regrets. And he can not regret his decision. Not one as important as this._

Completely oblivious to the voice, she managed to stagger the few steps the carpet of the living room before the third and final wave of sleep struck her, and she collapsed up the floor without a sound.

* * *

"-and today the President will address the people on the terrorist attack of Mission City. Wendy, can you tell us what to expect?"

_What? What am I hearing? Mission City?_

"Well Tom, he'll most likely assure everyone that the threat has been taken care off, and will probably talk about plans to take care off the multimillion dollar damages that the city has suffered."

_And why does my body feel so sluggish?_

"Thanks Wendy! Next up, we'll bring the news of where economists believe the economy is heading. Will we be down in the dumps by 2013? Or will we be excelling? We bring the facts to you, channel 12, Fox News. Hope you enjoy the summer of 2007!"

_2007? It's 2013! And yes, we're in the dumps! What the heck is going on?!_

Macy managed to crack an eye open, and found herself staring at a plain tan ceiling fan, revolving steadily above her head. Blinking slowly, the redhead slowly sat up, struggling not to fall back and succumb to sleep yet again.

A quick glance around the room revealed that she was in a simple apartment on a pull out bed. At the foot of the bed the TV blabbed aimless commercials, while a 2007 calender flapped slightly from the ceiling fan. Shifting on top of the sheets, her left hand came into contact with soft feeling of human flesh.

Stifling a scream, Macy jolted back only to find that she had touched the limp form of Cody. The boy lay underneath the sheets, breathes coming out in relieving regularity, a peek of a hand showing along with the top of his head. How she hadn't noticed him right away, Macy had no clue. Perhaps it was because of the fact that her head was still incredibly foggy, and that the urge to sleep was still pretty strong. Too bad her fear was far more potent.

"Cody, Cody! Come on kid, wake up! We gotta get out of here!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him desperately. To her great relief, his eyes slowly fluttered open, and they gazed up at her dazedly.

"Auntie...? What's wrong? I'm still sleepy..." Looking around the room, he frowned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Where are we?"

"To be honest, I have no clue. I just woke up myself midget." Cody watched as she ran her fingers through her red hair, a habit that she did when ever she grew nervous or upset. She even got up to pace around the room.

"Is..." Cody hesitated, before asking, "Is everything okay?" Macy nodded, and little droplets of sweat were sent flying.

"Yeah, so don't panic kid." He frowned.

"I'm not..." She didn't seem to hear him, and she rubbed her forehead nervously.

"Everything will be all right!" Cody rolled his eyes irritably. Who was she trying to convince, him or herself?

"Auntie!" Macy whirled and gave him a glare.

"What?!"

Cody just glared back and folded his arms across his chest pointedly. Macy blanched, and then sighed, coming over to give him a hug. He returned the hug eagerly, burying his face into the fur collar of her leather jacket, taking in the unique scent of iron and lilies. After a long moment of just holding each other, he leaned back and stared worriedly up at her.

"Auntie, whats wrong? Why are we here?"

Macy shrugged helplessly. "Your guess is as good as mine. Last thing I remember is passing out on the floor." She swept her arm at the room. "I woke up to the sound of the TV talking about some terrorist attack on Mission City, the president, and 2007!" She paused, feeling Cody freeze in her arms. She glanced down at him. "You okay squirt?"

"...Do you know what this means?" Macy felt her brow crinkle.

"...No?"

"It means," She jolted back as he leaped out of bed to dance around the room, "that my wish came true!" He laughed and punched the air victoriously. "Yes yes yes yes yes! Wooooooooohoooooooo!" Macy just stared blankly at him.

"Brat, just what you talking about?" She got off the bed and snagged him as he danced past. "Uh, hello? Earth to midget?" He ignored her question, giggling as he gave her a bear hug.

"...and now I'm worried." Macy sighed, and started dragging toward the only chair in the room, ignoring his protests to let him celebrate. Forcing him to sit down, she met his eyes with a dangerous glare. "Start talking."

* * *

"-okay, let me get this straight. You decided to make transformers real by wishing upon a shooting star?" Macy stood before the ecstatic form of her little charge, eyes narrowed and doing her best interrogation techniques.

Cody nodded.

"And the fact since its now, apparently, 2007, and that the TV was talking about Mission City, which also happened to be in the movie, means that your wish succeeded?"

Cody nodded again, this time with a big grin.

"...no more cookies for you before bed time brat."

The small boy started in his chair, giving a cry of protest. "Hey hey hey! I'm telling the truth!" Macy nodded.

"I'm sure your telling what you believe is the truth. But frankly, that is just not possible." Cody slumped in his chair, and gave her a stink eye.

"I bet it is..." His all powerful babysitter gave him a stink eye in return.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..."

Macy gave him a satisfied nod. "Good. Now, we should find out where-" She broke off as the TV suddenly seem to gain volume, catching both her and Cody's attention.

"And here is the President live folks, here to talk to answer all of your questions about the Mission City terrorist attack." The President stepped out into camera range, surround by guards. As he began to talk, both Marcy and Cody focused in on it, sitting down to see what was going to happen next.

"I am here to assure everyone that everything is under control. Fortunately, there weren't very many civilian deaths, and all of the terrorist were captur-"

"NO NO THAT'S A LIE!" The camera turned suddenly to take in an audience member standing and yelling at the top of his lungs. "THOSE ARE ALL LIES! I WAS THERE, I SAW THOSE MONSTERS! IT WAS THESE GIANT RO-"

The camera rolled on as the guards and several agents surround the man, literally dragging him off stage, ignoring the gasps of the rest of the audience. Macy swallowed thickly in sudden realization, and Cody's eyes widened as he leaped to his feet. "Look behind them, at the guy in the back!"

Macy leaned forward and stared intently at the screen. While he was slightly blurry, there was no doubting who he was.

Standing there with a scowl was S7 agent Simmons.

Macy swallowed again, and turned to Cody. He just gave her a smug grin.

"I told you so."

* * *

**o-O-o**

End — Chapter One: Told You So

**o-O-o**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, thanks for all the lovely reviews! This story already has 8 favs and 9 followers! Wow! I really am shocked and pleased at this. Thank you all so much! :D  
**

**To answer a question posed by the anonymous reviewer ****ForgotMyName2Day, Cody's last name is pronounced as 'star'. Though as the story progresses, this will come up again. c:**

**Again, thank you all so much! I really look forward to your reviews, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time! :3  
**


	3. Chapter Two: You've got a Friend in Me

**~Star Light, Star Bright~**

**Chapter Two: You've got a Friend in Me**

* * *

**o-O-o**

_Some other folks might be_  
_ A little bit smarter than I am_  
_ Bigger and stronger too_  
_ Maybe_  
_ But none of them will ever love you the way I do _  
_ It's me and you_  
_ And as the years go by_  
_ Boys, our friendship will never die_  
_ You're gonna see_  
_ It's our destiny_  
_ You've got a friend in me-_

_-_Woody's Round Up

**o-O-o**

* * *

_The screech of metal on metal pierced the air, and the screams of the dying and victorious cries of the winning made it a disconcerting concert. Mech fought mech, and guns shattered the night as blades flashed down, only to come up dripping energon._

_Across the battlefield, Bumblebee had the All Spark tucked underneath one arm, dashing away on foot. Ironhide followed closely behind, providing back up for the vulnerable scout, cannons charged and optics searching for a foe foolish enough to come close. He looked over his shoulder at Bumblebee._

"_Hurry it up, kid! We can't stick around here all day! Prime can only hold off Megatron for so long!" The much smaller scout frowned at his protector, dodging shrapnel in the progress._

"_I know Ironhide! But I can't transform and carry the All Spark on this rough terrain all at the same time!" The tough gun-ho mech scoffed, and shot down a random seeker that had come too close._

"_Well slag it all, then!" He turned sharply and grabbed the yellow bot, tossing him over one shoulder. Startled, Bumblebee scrambled for a purchase, even as Ironhide began running through the seething throng of mechs._

"_What the pit are you doing 'Hide?!"_

"_Ya were going too slow, and we need ta get this piece of slag in space now!"_

* * *

Eyes fluttering open slowly, Cody once again took in the blank walls of the apartment he and Auntie had appeared in. Giving a soft whimper, he attempted to bury back down into the sheets.

He had been dreaming some strange dream, filled with strange loud sounds and topped with an overwhelming sense of urgency. He scratched his rump, brow furrowed curiously. _Why c__an't I remember it? _After a short moment, Cody shrugged and rolled of the bed, hitting the carpet with a soft thump.

Macy had left him in the apartment with strict rules, including such as to not leave, unlock and open the door to anyone with out a key, or to do anything an everything that might possibly be fun. Cody slouched in front of the TV with a loud whine.

"Aw Auntie. Why didn't you take me with you? I want to see the bots!" He complained out loud. He continued in a high falsetto that was supposed to be Macy. "_Oh so sorry Cody. But making sure little kids like you have no fun are what adults do_!" Cody nodded solemnly. "But Auntie, your to cool to be an adult!" Now he shook his head. "_Silly kid, of course I'm an adult. Or I wouldn't have left you here all alone while I get to go have fun in this mysterious city we've appeared in_!"

Cody would have continued on in this way if not for the loud growl that sounded from door.

"I do NOT sound like that, you liddle brat! And what I was doing wasn't fun, it was business!" She stomped over to him, ignoring the fact that the effect was ruined by the carpet. She knelt in front of the cowering boy, and stared hard in the eyes. "We some how get randomly transported to unknown city in an unknown apartment, and find out that some alien robo-"

"Not robots! Mechs." Macy glared at Cody for the interruption, before proceeding to flick him in the forehead.

"Don't speak when other people are talking, midget. Anyway, now we find out that you some how wished the mechs into existence. The least I had to do was some snooping, and figure out if we own the apartment and what freaking city we happen to be in!" Cody eyed her dubiously, before huffing and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine, whatever." He leaned forward eagerly, clasping her hands. "So, what did you find out? Did ya see any of the bots?" He was rather discouraged when she shook her head.

"Nope, but your never going to guess where we are."

"What?" Cody tilted his head like a puppy. "Where are we?" Macy gave him a broad gin and a ruffle on the forehead.

"We've woken up no less than a hundred yards from the great battle itself." She spread out her arms, and her grin turned into a smirk. "We're in Mission City!"

Even as Cody's eyes widened in excitement and tell-tale mischievousness, Macy waggled a finger at him.  
"Now, don't get any smart ideas, do you hear squirt? There's still a lot of damage over there, and it's completely blockaded from the public. So don't even_ think_ about it!" Cody immediately calmed and shrugged his shoulders casually, folding his arms behind his neck nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I know. Besides, the bots probably aren't even there anymore. All there would be is a bunch of rubble." Macy merely narrowed her eyes at him, not fooled the at all.

"I hope you mean that, because I've heard word that the guards are told to shoot anyone who steps near there, no questions asked." Her sharp eyes caught Cody swallow slightly, and she felt a smug grin cross her face. "Now that you know that lovely little fact, sit down and lets figure out what we do now." Cody gave a depressed sigh, apparently giving up on his plans to sneak to the remains of the battlefield, and plopped down next to her. The young boy placed his chin in the palm of his hand and gazed at her.

"So?"

"Well, the first thing I did when I left was go down to the lobby, and see if who was the schmuck that was renting out the apartment. Not only was it rented out to me, but I "apparently" payed for the entire renting period in ahead of time." Macy rubbed her own forehead this time, focusing on some distant horizon. "I then headed out to the local library, and used their computers to check the date, year, national events, and even looked up whether _we_ or our family's existed here." Macy knelt before Cody, and reached out and took his shoulders. "Honey...you see-"

Cody shifted uncomfortably, and glanced away. Whenever Macy started calling him by names like honey or baby, it meant she was either trying to comfort you or about to drop a bombshell on you.

"-you, and your parents don't seem to exist here.. a-and I'm sure this is hard on you, but I'll figure something out and-"

"Don't bother."

Macy blinked, affronted.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, don't bother." Flopping on the bed with a loud sigh, Cody snuggled into the blankets and peeked over them at her shyly. "It's not like they'd miss me. No matter what I do- or I should say did, it was never enough. Like that time with the chemistry homework. They didn't even bother asking me about it after you tried to tell them. Thanks for that, though. It was real nice of you Auntie."

Macy stared at the little boy that suddenly sounded far to old. "You... you heard us talking that night? I thought you were in bed!" Cody giggled at her indignant tone and ducked further into the sheets.

"I was, but then I got thirsty, and I was going into the kitchen for some water when I heard you." He paused, and sniffed. "Dad yelled at you, and threatened you. I'm pretty sure I hated him then. He just couldn't bend even a little, and try to believe. Well, that's probably why he hated me, I guess. I wasn't what he wanted for a family successor." The last part was mumbled into the sheets, and an awkward silence reigned.

The 'Auntie' felt her eye twitch, and then she snarled suddenly, slamming her hands down on the bed next to his head. Cody yelped, and gave her a wide eyed stare.

"Auntie?" She ignored him and promptly tossed him over her shoulder, stomping toward the door. "A-auntie, what are you doing?!"

"You forget them, kid, okay? You've got me, and you can bet I'll stick by you." Macy turned furious eyes toward him, and Cody was startled by the tears he saw in them. Touched, he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Auntie," he whispered, burying his head into her soft curls.

"Your welcome brat. Now, no more mushy business! You wanted to see some transformers, right?" Suddenly hopeful, Cody looked up in time to see the biggest smirk ever spread across her face.

"Ha ha, yeah, I want to meet them!" He laughed, heart soaring.

"In that case, I know just how to lure in some certain bots."

Cody tilted his head with a confused frown.

"How you going to do that Auntie?"

She flashed him some teeth, and winked.

"Well, first we're going to need a computer..."

* * *

**o-O-o**

End—Chapter Two: You've got a Friend in Me

**o-O-o**

* * *

**Authors Note: And so ends another chapter. -phew- I hope I got everything down okay with all the emotions in that last part there. Emotions are so tricky! :T Though I quite enjoyed writing the scene where Cody's pretending to be Macy. XD**

**So did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review please! Until next time, chow.**


	4. Chapter Three: Setting the Stage

**~Star Light, Star Bright~**

**Chapter Three: Setting the Stage  
**

**o-O-o**

_"They were stars on this stage, each playing to an audience of two."_  
― F. Scott Fitzgerald, _The Beautiful and the Damned _

**o-O-o**

* * *

"So where are we going Auntie?"

"We're heading for the City Library. That way we can use a computer with out leading S7 straight to us." Cody nodded slowly, eyes brightening.

"Oh, okay. That's smart. But what exactly are we going to be doing on the computer?" Macy gave him a feral grin that he couldn't help but return.

"We're going to make it where they'll come to us."

"Huh? How would that-"

"Just wait and see, brat. Just wait and see."

Silence.

"So...Auntie..."

"Yes midget?"

"Are you going to let me walk now?"

Around them on the crowded city concrete people paused and stared, some giggling, others just shaking their heads and moving on. Macy ignored them, but Cody couldn't help but wave and smile gleefully from where Macy had tossed him over her shoulder.

Macy rolled her eyes, but plopped him down firmly on the ground. "Satisfied now, squirt?" She watched as Cody made a show of brushing of the seat of his pants.

"Quite. Now, onward, for glory and honor!" With a happy yell, Cody darted off into the crowd of bemused civilians, cackling madly all the way. Macy growled and took off after him.

"Blast it! This is why I didn't want you walking on your own! You don't even know where the library is! Dammit kid, GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

It was one exhausted babysitter and one exhilarated little boy that arrived at the City Library an hour later. Macy gave the squirming boy her signature stink eye.

"Don't you EVER run off like that again. Your lucky you didn't get run over like the little squishy that you are." Cody just put his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue at her from underneath her arm.

"That's what you get for leaving me at the apartment alone."

Macy felt a vein in her forehead twitch.

"Why I oughta-"

"Excuse me." Macy and Cody turned from each other simultaneously, and stared at the woman in front of them.  
She was tall, only an inch shorter than Macy, with dark brown hair pulled back into a severe bun. Her young face held an equally severe look. The tight business suit only added to the woman's serious, no-nonsense vibe, and both babysitter and kid gulped together.

"If you two wish to stay in here, then you might consider NOT yelling. This is a library after all." The woman looked down her nose at Cody, then glanced back to Macy. "I am the head librarian here. And quite frankly, I now everyone who comes in here. Since you two are new, I assume you wish to get some library cards?"

"Well, we would like to use a computer with internet access, please. We're not staying in town for very long, so we have no intentions of getting cards." The woman raised a fine eyebrow at Macy.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible then. You can only use our computers if you have a library card ID. It is necessary to ensure everyone only uses their one hour allotted computer time." She paused and took in Macy's and Cody's disappointed faces. "But for today only, I suppose you may use my card. I don't use it for computer time anyway."  
The duo before her looked up with shocked expressions, startled. Macy hesitantly took the card from the other woman's hand, and looked at her curiously.

"Thank you, but are you sure? You don't even know our names." The woman smiled, and the end result made the librarian stunning.

"Well, that's easily remedied, is it not? My name is Soren. And you?" Soren added the last part when Macy just stared at her blankly.

"Eh? Oh, right, I'm Macy, and this little munchkin is-"

"I'm Cody! Nice to meet you Miss Soren."

Soren smiled down at Cody and reached into her shirt pocket, pulling out an orange lollipop. This she handed to the overjoyed boy. "For you, little one." She straightened again, and she gave them both a warm smile. "On behalf of the city, I welcome you both to the Mission City Library."

"Well, she was really nice. At first I though she was going to yell at us." Murmured Cody, keeping his voice low. Macy nodded in agreement.

"She did scold us though. We should make sure to be more quiet from now on." She glanced around for the computers, frowning. "Do you see where the computers are brat?"

"Uh..." Cody stood on his tiptoes and pointed. "Over there, by those thick bookcases."

"Like there isn't a thousand thick bookcases in this friggin' room..." Macy muttered irritably, but she turned and stared in the broad area Cody had gestured at. It took her a moment, but she finally noticed the glow of screens, and her frown turned upside down. "Now that's more like it."

With a few swift strides, the odd duo crossed the crowded room and plopped down at an empty computer monitor. Cody pulled up a little chair from the kid tables and settled himself down, looking to Macy eagerly.

Unaware of his gaze, Macy took in the computer.

It was a new Mac PC, with a pulsing sign-in box on the otherwise blank screen, surrounded at all sides by walls similar to those one would find in an office only smaller. Macy checked the side of the monitor and was relieved to see it had the USB port. "Perfect." Clicking rapidly at the keyboard, she entered the ID number on Soren's card and was rewarded with a bright screen with the usual icons that were on a desktop, including Mozilla Firefox.

Now she pulled out a flash drive from her back pocket. Macy waved it teasingly at Cody. "This little baby shall help us get the attention of the bots, and naturally, Sector 7. Now what we're going to do is..." She leaned in close and be whispering her master plan into her the kid's eager ear.

* * *

Soren Rashel, Head Librarian of one Mission City Library, looked up to find a hand with a library card in her face. "Hmm? What are you-" She came to a stall when she realized she was looking at non other than Macy. All she could see of Cody was the top of his fluffy head: she grinned mentally. He couldn't even see over the desk. She turned her attention back to Macy. "I'm assuming that you two are all done?"

For some strange reason, her question sent Cody into a fit of giggles, while Macy snickered into her free hand. Soren decided right then and there that she really didn't want to know. She wasn't curious. Not at all.

"Um, pffft, yeah, we, haha, did what we came to do." That statement seemed to set the two off all over again. Soren raised an eyebrow, then decided yet again, that she didn't want to know. She took her card back, and fought off the urge to sigh.

"Very well. I hope you two have a nice day."

* * *

"She really is nice!"

"Yeah. I'm surprised she didn't call up the local ward to drag us to the loony bin when we started laughing for no apparent reason." The two cohorts grinned and chatted together as they walked toward the library doors. Macy steered Cody from running into people, and just before they reached the doors she turned to the young boy.

"Now, there's a cafe across the street. We'll be able to eat lunch and watch Sector 7 arrive all at the same time. Hopefully the bots will come to investigate as well. In the end though, this will get the bots to eventually come back to Mission City. Got that?" Cody nodded emphatically. "Good. Let's get going before the shit hits the fan."

"Ooooooh~, Auntie, you said a bad word!"

"...Shut up brat."

* * *

**o-O-o**

End—Chapter Three: Setting the Stage

**o-O-o**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey, look, I'm alive! :D **

**Sorry for the delay, Life decided to come and give me a kick to the face. :c The next chapter should be up within less than a week, hopefully. In the mean time, leave me some reviews please. I'd love to see your guesses as to what they did. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter Four: Computer Mishaps

**~Star Light, Star Bright~**

**Chapter Four: Computer Mishaps**

* * *

**Authors Note: This chapter was a pain to write, even though I had planned it all out already. I hope that you guys are okay with it. I'm not all that happy with it myself. :c Let me know what you think of it in a review please! c:  
**

* * *

**o-O-o**

_It's been my policy to view the Internet not as an 'information highway,' but as an electronic asylum filled with babbling loonies._

-Mike Royko

**o-O-o**

* * *

Simmons was having a bad day.

Wait, scratch that, he was having a bad week.

It had all started the other day, when the President been scheduled to give his speech to the people of America. The President's speech had seemed to be going well at first, and then some hotshot had decided to blurt confidential secrets to the whole wide world.

In front of cameras belonging to _all_ the major networks and several different _countries_.

Naturally, the man had been hauled out of camera view, and promptly shut up with the option of a thick wad of cash or a nice fancy life sentence in a federal prison cell. Personally, Simmons had been in favor of the prison cell.

Anyway, now apparently someone in Mission City had made a web page about the Bots in an attempt to tell the world the unnecessary truth. He had gotten a call from HQ's that morning, telling him to come in and see the page.  
He didn't know why they wanted him to see it. Usually, lower agents went in, bagged the loud mouths and erased the truth from existence. Maybe they needed some help hacking? Or dealing with the suspects? Oh well, either way, he had no clue.

So here he was, fifteen minutes after getting the call, stomping down some random hallway towards the PCI Division, to see just what was going on. He ignored the calls of "Good morning!" and "Morning sir." as he passed lower ranked personnel.

He glanced at the pass he had been given, then noticed that it was a hangar room they had directed him to go to, not the PCI Division like he had originally believed. It also happened to be in the opposite direction.

All the way on the other side of the base.

With a loud growl, he turned on one foot and promptly stomped back the way he had come from. The same agents from before looked up in surprise when he blew past them, thunderous expression in place. "Whats his problem?" One asked his partner, looking after the raging agent. The other shrugged, shuffling the papers in his hand.

"Who knows? Could have woken up on the wrong side of the bed for all I care. Can we finish this paper work now?"

* * *

It was an exhausted Autobot crew that stood around the platform in Hangar 32-D.

Not only were they still recovering from their wounds, the loss of Jazz continuously weighed down on their sparks. The jubilant mech had kept many of their spirits up after a battle, and the lack of happy and excited comments from the silver saboteur left them down-heartened.

"You requested all of us, Banacheck. Why?" The deep rumble of Optimus Prime's baritone rang in the hangar, and Banacheck coughed nervously as he prepared a massive computer screen before his audience.

"I'll have to decline to tell you yet. I'd rather say it all at once, and unfortunately, Agent Simmons is not yet here."  
Ironhide growled wordlessly, and sat down upon the floor with a building-shaking 'thump'. Ignoring the glare he got from Banacheck for that, he began to clean his cannons. Bumblebee sat down as well, albeit much gentler, and held still as Ratchet decided that he might as well get some repairs done as well, and resigned Bumblebee to his fate with a wave of a threatening wrench. Optimus alone stood, optics serious as he took in the computer system and monitor Banacheck had painstakingly set up at their level.

Banacheck just stood upon the platform, feeling incredibly awkward and out of place. He swallowed, and wished Simmons would hurry up and arrive.

Unfortunately for Banacheck, Simmons took a good fifteen minutes to arrive. Taking one look at the glowering Ironhide, he edged nervously toward Banacheck. Ratchet didn't even notice the arrival of the human, so busy he was scolding Bumblebee for using his legs recklessly in the last battle. Desperate to get the medic of his back, Bumblebee chirped and pointed out the sweating agent.

Ratchet glanced up from Bumblebee's legs toward the platform with a huff. "It's about slagging time. I have major repairs to do on Bumblebee, and I most certainly can't do them here, can I?" Ironhide nodded at that, and turned his cannons angrily.

"No kidding. I got ta get out of here, as there's several targets in the range that have mah designation on them. So... hurry up so we can get the frag out of here!" Optimus quickly placed a calming servo on Ironhide's shoulder.

"At ease, you two. I'm sure that Simmons came as fast as he could. Now Banacheck, what is it that you wished for all of us to see?" Banacheck nodded, clicked a button on the side of the monitor, and the screen flickered to life.

"Ah, well, this morning the PCI Division, which stands for Personal Computer & Internet Division, came across this web page filled with extreme details about the bots, and the Decepticons. Not to mention facts that hold absolutely no meaning to us." Here he turned to give Optimus a grave look. "This is why your here."

"That's nice. Now why am_ I_ here?" muttered Simmons. Banacheck ignored him and continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"It goes into great detail about mechs that we've never heard of, and some of the facts have words we do not know the meaning of. Because of that, we need you to identify them and prove whether the facts on these web pages are true." A few clicks of the mouse had a web page up on the massive screen, and the bots leaned forward, stunned.

The home page was rather simple overall, with the standard link banner and site name at the top in clear bold letters, with the mission statement beneath the link banner. Between the banner and the mission statement there were three overlapped pictures, each revolving slowly to give the viewer time to look at each one. While that itself was startling, as one of the pictures was very clearly Cybertron, Optimus found his attention being captured by the mission statement that pulsed beneath it a gentle blue.

_'The misplaced Star, protected by the Gaelic Flame, hereby declare that we shall aid the Autobots in their noble mission for the natural rights of all sentient beings throughout the galaxies._

_Till all are one,_ _The Star and the Flame.'_

Banacheck watched Optimus's face very carefully, looking for any hint that he knew who these two were. However, Ratchet answered his unsaid question.

"Who the slag are the Star and the Flame?"

Bee and Hide exchanged glances and shrugged helplessly. Neither of them had a clue. Optimus coughed slightly, catching everyone's attention.

"While I do not know who, or what they are, they seem to have declared their attentions. They, at the very least, have the same beliefs as us."

"Be that as it may, we have no clue how they got all of this info, and this makes them very dangerous. What would happen if these blabber mouths fell into the hands of the Decepticons?" Optimus turned toward Simmons in surprise, having almost forgotten him the shock of the home page. Simmons sat well behind the monitor, sitting on a stool with both arms crossed. His words had echoed slightly in the big building, and the noble Prime had to resist the urge to shiver at the feeling of foreboding that crawled up his spinal array.

"Unfortunately you speak the truth. We must find these beings, the Star and the Flame, for their own safety at the very least." Ratchet, Bee, and Hide all nodded, and Optimus turned to Banacheck. "Have you located the origin of the site yet? And are you planning to remove it from existence when you do?"

"While we have traced it back to the computer it came from, we can not erase it from the net. So for now we have merely made it where one can not find the URL to the pages with out already knowing it. This way-"

"Wait wait wait. Hold up now." Growled Ironhide, looming over the platform. "What do you mean you couldn't delete it from the net?" Banacheck sighed, and rubbed his face underneath his glasses.

"The Star and the Flame apparently are quite excellent hackers. They have made it where if someone attempts to erase the site, the person who attempted to erase it will find their computer infected with a nasty virus that seems eats and destroys their computers database, info, saved files, programs-anything on the computer gets completely eradicated. And to add insult to injury, the monitor gets stuck with this permanent Gif dancing on its screen."

Banacheck flicked another button on his remote, and the monitor lit up. For a moment, the bots just stared blankly at the image that flashed before their optics. And then a snort here, a mechly giggle there, and Ironhide burst into full-blown laughter. Next to him, Bumblebee chortled merrily, and Ratchet snickered into a servo helplessly. Optimus's optics seemed to tilt at the ends, hinting at a smile. Even Banacheck cracked a grin.

Simmons stared at them all irritably, unable to see the screen from where he stood. "Mind telling me just what's so amusing?" Optimus gestured at the screen and coughed, giving Simmons the sneaky suspicion that he had hidden a laugh.

"I believe that we have found out why you are here." When Optimus didn't deem to continue his sentence, Simmons rolled his eyes, got off the stool he had been sitting on, and began picking his way toward the monitor.

The irritable agent stepped carefully over the wires that surrounded the monitor, and stepped in front of the screen. He glanced up at it with a huff, unbelieving that anything could be so funny. "Now, just what is-?" His sentence broke off with a choked squeak, further encouraging the laughter that rang out from behind him. Simmons just gave another squeak, this time of rage.

For there on the screen, stuck in a perpetual loop, was a video of Bumblebee lubricating upon his head.

* * *

**o-O-o**

End—Chapter Four: Computer Mishaps

**o-O-o**


	6. Chapter Five: And So It Begins

**~Star Light, Star Bright~**

**Chapter Five: And So It Begins**

* * *

**o-O-o**

"_So it begins."_

**-**Theoden, _Lord of the Rings_

**o-O-o**

* * *

Cody huffed irritably, poking at the spaghetti in his plate.

The little boy sent periodic glances at the library just across the street, waiting impatiently for something to happen. Macy just munched contentedly on her sandwich, amused by her young charge's actions. She swallowed her mouthful, and washed it down with a sip of root beer, before wiping her lips carefully on a napkin.

"Calm down kid, they'll come." She leaned back and stretched, humming contently when a joint popped. "They're probably gonna be shocked at the amount of 'confidential' information there is on the site." She grinned viciously. "I sure hope they tried to delete the site. A special little gift, just for our beloved Sector Seven Agent Simmons. Jerk wad deserves it after what he did to poor Beebot!"

The little boy across from her giggled then sighed and turned back towards the library.

"Yeah, but I want something to happen _now,_" he whined. Macy just grinned again and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Relax midget. Now, how about a deal?" That caught Cody's interest.

"What kind of deal?"

"The kind that if you finish your plate I'll order you a banana split." His eyes widened comically, and Macy laughed as Cody began shoveling the food in as fast as possible.

* * *

Simmons chewed his bottom lip angrily.

When he got his hands on those hackers... He growled and strangled an imaginary neck. Oh, he was going to make sure that they never got out from behind bars. The Star and the Flame would pay dearly!

Optimus and his crew watched in slight amusement as Simmons muttered unintelligible words, face red all the while. Banacheck just rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Now, even this leads to a bigger problem. Just how did they get this footage?" That got everyone's attention.

"Slag, that's right! And the camera view, it's up close," exclaimed Ratchet. Ironhide rolled his cannons uneasily.

"But the only people that were there then to get that shot were Sam and Mikeala. I think we all know that they wouldn't do something like this though."

"Then that leaves," Optimus paused and remembered all the details from that fateful night, "no one. All the agents were to the side where I had told them to go. And since we already agreed it's neither Sam nor Mikeala, which leaves us with the question of how open air can take a video."

For a moment, there was an awkward, nervous silence. Then...

"_Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!_"

Banacheck and Simmons both snorted at Bumblebee's choice of radio clip, and Ironhide snickered while Ratchet face palmed. Optimus smiled, and patted Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Alas, Bee, I do not think that will work. However, for now we will set this mystery aside." The noble Prime turned to Banacheck, who straightened underneath his gaze. "Agent, have you sent men to the original source yet?"

"No, sir. Why do you ask?"

"I would like for Bumblebee and I to go with just in case the culprits are caught. In the mean time," he turned to Ironhide and Ratchet, "I want you two to look at each and every web page together and determine if all the facts in there are accurate. Would that be okay with you Banacheck?"

"That would be just fine Prime. Shall I tell the men to prepare to leave right away?"

"Yes, please do so." Optimus watched as the much smaller human pulled out a walkie talkie and began speaking into it. His optics flickered over to Simmons, and he noticed that the agent was pulling on a vest. "Are you planning to come with us?"

Simmons snorted as if that was a stupid question.

"Of course I am. Like I'd give up the chance to snag these two goons personally!"

Optimus arched an eye ridge, but wisely said nothing. Instead, he turned to Bee. The smaller bot chirped questioningly at his Prime. "Bumblebee, once we arrive at our destination, I want you to be on the lookout for an adult and child acting suspiciously." Bee nodded an affirmative then beeped questioningly. "The way it said 'misplaced star, watched over by the Gaelic flame' sounded like a wayward child was being watched over by an adult. I just don't know what gender they may be."

Bee's optics brightened in understanding, he nodded again. Optimus gave pleased smile, and then turned when Banacheck called his name.

"Yes?"

"Everyone is set up and ready to go. Guess where our destination is?" Optimus just shrugged, clueless. Simmons glared at Banachek, and the other agent gave in with a sigh.

"It's Mission City."

* * *

"It's been an hour," murmured Macy. Cody glanced up from his desert in time to see her snap shut her pocket watch. He tipped his head back, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"I wonder what's taking them so long. Do you think they got lost on the way here?" Macy snickered at that, but shook her head.

"Nah, that would be pretty pathetic, and I doubt S7 is _that_ pathetic. Besides, this is the place where the big battle went down. How could they get lost trying to get here?" Cody just shrugged and returned back to his yummy banana split. Macy eyed it for a moment, before leaning forward. "Hey, let me have bite midget."

"Hmm? Oh, okay! Here, you can have a cherry." Cody held up said cherry, and Macy snagged the sweet fruit and plopped it in her mouth.

"Thanks mini minion."

"Your wel- Hey," Cody drawled, "when did I become a mini minion?"

Macy swallowed her treat and grinned at the boy. "Since you wished us to this place. As the only adult, I will personally ensure your survival kid. So that means utmost loyalty and obedience! Understood, minion?" Cody snapped a salute at her, beaming.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Now hurry up and eat that so we can–" The loud screech of tires on asphalt interrupted Macy, and she turned with Cody to stare at the front of the library.

Sure enough, several gray FBI SUV's pulled to a stop in front of the building, along with several normal looking black cars. Men in suits and combat uniform swarmed up the steps from both vehicle types, sending civilians scattering. Behind them, a familiar Peterbilt and a yellow Camaro idled to a stop.

"It's them! They came! Look Auntie, look!" Squealed Cody, waving a pointing finger frantically at his heroes. Macy rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Yes yes, I see them brat. They're pretty hard to miss, especially Optimus with all those flashy flames." But Cody didn't seem to hear her, too engrossed with the sight before him. He looked intently at the mechs in disguise for a moment, and then abruptly stood.

"I want to talk to them."

That got Macy's attention.

"What? No! Wait a moment midget, don't you _dare_–"

But it was too late. Cody leaped over the terrace that separated the cafe from the street and dashed toward the bots. Macy cursed under her breathe, and took off after him.

* * *

**o-O-o**

End—Chapter Five: And So It Begins

**o-O-o**

* * *

**Authors Note:**_**Thanks ****To:****  
**_

_Taboo22 (x1)_

_ForgotMyName2Day (x5_

_Guest (x1)_

_movielover9 (x2)_

_Valforwing (x1)_

**_Thank you all so much for the reviews! :D_**


	7. Chapter Six: Power to the People

**~Star Light, Star Bright~**

**Chapter Six: Power to the People**

* * *

**o-O-o**

_"Power is of two kinds. One is obtained by the fear of punishment and the other by acts of love. Power based on love is a thousand times more effective and permanent than the one derived from fear of punishment." _

_-_Mahatma Ghandi

**o-O-o**

* * *

Cody bobbed and weaved through the crowd like a pro, avoiding the murmuring masses and slipping toward his idols that had parked just off to the side, behind the confused civilians. He looked eagerly at the two vehicles that shone in the light just a few feet away, scanning the metal frames for the symbol he adored. It was upon the hood for both the Peterbilt and the Camaro. Letting out a squeak of excitement, the little boy picked up his speed, wanting to get to them all the faster.

"Everyone, stay back and don't come close. This is a standard procedure we are carrying out, so I repeat, stand back and let us do our job please."

Glancing up at the agent speaking through the speaker phone at the crowd, Cody wrinkled his nose as a thought struck him and he stopped suddenly. What was he going to do when he actually spoke with the bots? He didn't want to get Auntie and himself in trouble of course, but he also really wanted to talk to them. Maybe he could... yeah, he could! Nodding in satisfaction with his plan, he began his journey back toward his idols, giddy with excitement all the while.

* * *

An incredibly irritated and worried Macy huffed in exhaustion as her charge vanished among the people that had come to surround the library. "Stupid little bugger, I should have known he wouldn't stay!" She snarled, scanning the crowd as she waded carefully through the sea of people toward what would be Cody's ultimate target: the bots.

She was halfway through the crowd when the murmuring suddenly increased, and people around her pointed toward the library entrance. Turning curiously, her eyes widened at what she saw.

Literally being dragged down the steps to the library was none other than Soren, the strict but nice librarian that had allowed them to use her card to go on the computer. Apparently, she had put up a quite a fight, because the once tight bun upon her head was gone, and her long hair fluttered in the wind as she dangled limply in the arms of two agents. The two agents that carried her looked distinctly ruffled themselves, one with a bruised cheek and the other limping slightly.

"Oh no..." whispered Macy in horror. The thought that the librarian would get in trouble because of her hadn't even crossed her mind. Taking a step forward without thinking, she paused and swallowed guiltily. What could she do? Then Macy noticed the mood that had taken over the crowd.

The people around Macy didn't even notice the fact that the agents had received injuries themselves, and burst into a sudden outrage. A massive man near the front yelled out, "Ya yellow bellied bastards! What have ya done to our Soren? She ain't done nothing wrong!"

His distinct country accent rang out across the street, and the once curious crowd suddenly turned into a seething mob.

"That's right! For god's sake, she volunteers at the shelter every weekend!"

"Heck, she even works at the hospital in the afternoons!"

"And you guys just come and decide to drag her off? Who the hell died and left you in charge?!"

"Why are you arresting her for anyway? I don't see a warrant!"

"You sick men! Do you get off on hurting a young lady?"

The agents holding the unconscious Soren blanched at the yelled questions and accusation, and shook their heads emphatically. One even tried to defend himself.

"No, we don't! She resisted arrest, and when we attempted to get her to come with us nicely, she fought back. It is her own fault. And as for why we were arresting her, that is confidential."

"Yeah," piped up the other agent unhelpfully, "so mind your own business!"

This was clearly the wrong answer for the steaming mad crowd. The man from before waved an arm at the indignant agents, and gave the mob an order:

"**GET THEM**!"

The agents and FBI men around the library suddenly found themselves besiege by an enraged mob. Macy simply stood still, stunned at the sudden turn of events. But that didn't last long, because her shock rapidly turned into smug amusement.

One man in FBI colors raised a baton to stop the revolt, only to promptly get bopped in the head by an old lady with a cane, being scolded all the while. Another black suited agent actually tried to pull out a gun, and for a brief moment, Macy was worried.

Then the buff man that had started it all dropped the S7 agent with a quick uppercut that made Macy whistle appreciatively. He then dropped into a spin, and whipped his foot out in a circle. Several FBI and S7 agents alike toppled like dominoes, and rapidly fell victim to the surging mob.

Deciding that the agents were screwed and the civilians would totally own them, Macy turned back to the bots only to nearly faint.

Cody was right in front of Optimus Prime, and Bumblebee had pulled up along side both, as if he were listening in on a conversation. Macy growled under her breathe and charged through the now empty street toward the kid that had started this whole mess.

"You, my little brat, are so _**grounded**_."

* * *

"-so this Soren is not the creator of the website?" Queried Optimus. Cody quickly shook his head, hands waving emphatically.

"Nope, we just got to town, and since we didn't want to make an account with the library, she just let us use her library card to go on one of the computers."

Optimus's headlights flashed once at the new information. "...I see. Therefore she knows nothing of us, correct?"  
"Right!" Cody beamed up happily at his hero, glad that it appeared he was believing him. He opened up his mouth to explain more to Optimus when a loud yell interrupted him.

"CODY NOATOK XTAR!"

Cody turned in time to see his enraged 'Auntie' charging at him. He whirled back to Optimus, eyes wide. "So do you agree?"

Optimus sighed, but nonetheless found himself answering favorably. "Yes, little one, I agree to your terms." Cody's worried face instantly brightened up in a smile.

"Great, see you at the meeting point-_AAAAUUUGH_~_!_"

Optimus and Bumblebee alike watched in bemusement as Cody was snatched in mid-sentence and carried off rapidly into the distance by a red haired woman. For a moment, the two stared off after them with their sensors, then turned their sensors toward the mob that was completely obliterating the agents. Then Optimus jolted slightly when he was pinged via his comm. system by Bumblebee.

**:**Yes?**:**

**:**Think we should tell them that Soren Rashel is not the perpetrator?**:**

Optimus eyed the struggling agents for a moment, the sent the equivalent of a mischievous grin over the comm. to Bee.

**:**No. This is a good lesson for them to learn some humility. Let's see how long they last, shall we? Oh and Bumblebee?:

**:**Yessir?**:**

**:**Ten credits says they won't last another ten minutes.**:**

**:**Your on!**:**

* * *

**o-O-o**

End—Chapter Five: Power to the People

**o-O-o**

* * *

**Authors Note: Lolz. Optimus be trolling, they hating~.**

**Hey guys, thank you all for all the lovely reviews! To show my appreciation, I have for you an omake that tie in with this chapter!**

* * *

**Omake:**

"You bad child!"

*swat*

"You should be ashamed of yourself!

*smack*

"What do you think your parents would say?"

The old woman with the cane stared sternly down her nose at the agent that cowered at her feet. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" The agent hesitated, and she raised her cane threateningly. He flinched and began weeping.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Ma'am! I will think before I act next time, I swear!"

The woman sniffed regally. "You had better."

And as she turned away to began berating on another hapless agent, the previous one could've sworn he heard her say,

"Honestly, kids these days!"

* * *

**Please review. c:**


	8. Chapter Seven: Decisions

**~Star Light, Star Bright~**

**Chapter Seven: Decisions**

* * *

**o-O-o**

_"We don't get to chose what is true. We only get to choose what we do about it."_

-Kami Garcia, _ Beautiful Darkness _

**o-O-o**

* * *

"-FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PRIMUS, BUDDHA AND JASHIN, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Cody cowered underneath the glare his enraged babysitter, shuffling his feet in shame.

"I-I-"

"I-I- what?!" Snapped Macy. "Wasn't thinking? Didn't trust or respect your 'Auntie' enough to listen?" Cody flinched, and she instantly regretted her words as his eyes filled with tears.

With his father and mother uncaring and oblivious of him, Macy knew that she was Cody's only true parental figure, and that she was his role model. Cody craved her praise, and often did things over and beyond the call of duty to get it. This was the first time in a long time that she had yelled at him over something, because honestly, he loved her too much to disobey her.

"I'm sorry midget." Macy sighed and pulled the hiccuping boy into her arms for a hug. "I didn't mean that. But, you know," she tilted his chin so he could look her in the eye, "you scared me there. I thought something bad was going to happen, like maybe those awful Sector Seven agents were going to take you away from me. I could never, _ever,_ live with myself if that happened to you. I love you, little one."

Cody gave one loud sniff and buried himself in her arms, feeling relief wash over him at her words. "I'm really sorry, Auntie. I didn't mean to scare you. I just got really excited a-and I wasn't thinking and-"

"I know, hun, I know. I was a kid once too, just to let ya know."

Cody snorted, and Macy frowned, giving him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've known you forever and-"

"You've known me since you were five and you are now eight. That's not forever, it's three years." Cody continued as if she hadn't interrupted, much to Macy's annoyance.

"-and you haven't changed a _bit_. I wouldn't be surprised if you were born looking like how you are now."

"...I was NOT born looking like this, brat."

"_Suuuuuure_, of course not."

"I wasn't!" Macy insisted. "And just to let you know, you are grounded to the apartment for, like, ever."

"What!" Cody wailed. "I said I was sorry!" He grumbled when Macy just folded her arms and gave him 'The Look'. "But I told Optimus we'd meet him and the bots later tonight at midnight!" Macy froze, and slowly turned toward him with wide eyes.

"You. Did. WHAT?" She hissed, barely refraining from a yell. Cody gulped at her dangerous tone, but gathered up his courage.

"I told him we'd meet him at an abandoned junkyard later tonight at midnight...to, y'know, explain to him the website and everything we know and how we know it."

Macy took a deep breath and counted to ten. Then she counted to ten again. And then again. When that failed, she turned on her heel and walked straight into the bathroom and closed the door. Cody watched her, confused, only to jump when a second later an unintelligible yell sounded through the walls.

He crept closer to the bathroom door and cautiously put his ear to the wood, curious despite his instincts telling him to turn and hide underneath the bed.

Thick strings of words spewed out, in a language Macy had once told him was Gaelic. Cody was pretty sure they were all curse words of some sort, because one did _not_ say 'What nice weather we're having' in _that_ sort of tone.

Hearing footsteps, Cody quickly scrambled away from the bathroom door and plopped his butt firmly on the bed, trying to look as innocent as possible just as Macy stepped out of the bathroom. His babysitter rubbed a hand over her face, and sighed before giving him a look.

"Fine. FINE. We will go to night and meet with the Autobots. _But_-" she added, cutting of Cody's cheer, "we need to decide on a story. What are we going to tell them?"

"The truth, of course!" Cody said in an outraged voice. "What else would we tell them?" Macy gave him a look, but the small boy didn't budge. "Optimus will believe us!"

"While that may be true, then what? Once they know that we know all about them, their secrets, families, and past, how do you think they will react? Either they will lock us up to keep 'safe', or they'll pry us on everything we know to prepare for the future. And then, heck, I've seen the second movie! How are we going to tell them that both Sam _and_ Optimus will die? We even might change the future! The truth will just cause too many problems, midget!" She glanced at her charge to see if she had gotten the point across, and did a double take.

His eyes were now wide and watery; his lip was trembling and his little hands were scrunching up the front of his shirt.

"S-sam and O-o-optimus…die?"

Macy bit back a curse and hurriedly picked Cody up to comfort him; she had forgotten he hadn't seen the second movie.

"Well, technically, but they both come back! In the end, no one dies!" _I think_, she added mentally, feeling guilty. This was the second time in less than thirty minutes she had made Cody upset. To be fair though, this was the umpteenth time he had gotten her into a unlikable situation, and this one topped them all.

"S-so they all m-make it?"

"Uh, yeah." Macy quickly agreed. "They all make it in the end."

But even as Macy reassured Cody, she felt a slight chill run down her back. Why did she get the feeling that she would regret those words in the end?

* * *

"Wait, wait. Back that up, Prime. You're telling me that a little boy told you that he and his babysitter were responsible for a site full of top classified information involving you bots and Sector 7 in general, not including the facts that no human could even know in the first place. And you _believed_ him?"

The bots were back in the temporary base, and Simmons stood on the platform, face pink and sporting a black eye. Standing to the side Banachek sighed, rubbing a bruised cheek while Lennox and Epps patted his back sympathetically. The latter two had stopped by to speak with the bots about the upcoming N.E.S.T. plans, only to come upon the scene before them. Optimus Prime meanwhile stared down regally at the small man that scowled back up at him in angry disbelief, and then nodded.

"I believed that is what I said."

Simmons sputtered, unable to say anything as he red clouded his vision. "A-a-are you **insane**?!" He snarled, not even noticing the stiffening of the bots that surrounded him. "There is no way some broad and her brat would be able to do something like this! I can't believe you made me release the real culprit on the lies of a midget!"

"Agent Simmons," Ratchet snapped, "realize this: our systems are more than advanced enough to tell when a human is lying to us, by noticing the blood flow, heart beat and etc. And while an adult may be able fool us with training, there is no way a mere child would have been able to."

"Exactly what the Hatchet said-" Started Ironhide.

"It's RATCHET, slagger!"

"-so don't you dare insinuate that the Prime is 'insane'!"

Bumblebee nodded in agreement, giving the human a glare.

Simmons returned the glare, fumed silently for a moment, then turned on his heel and stomped towards the door. "BANACHEK!" Said agent whimpered, said his goodbyes and followed his irritable superior out of the hangar.

With the absence of the two agents, for a second silence filled the hangar, before Will stepped forward.

"Hey big bot, care to explain what's going on?"

"Yeah," chimed Epps, "what's Simmons deal? Also, why do they look like they got into a fight that they lost?"

Ironhide snickered. "That's because they did get into a fight that they lost. The geniuses of S7 decided they could go into a public library, snag an upstanding citizen that happens to be really well known without a proper warrant, and then proceeded to get a mob to beat the crap out of them."

"Not to mention," added Ratchet, "they didn't even have the right person."

"Wow." Will raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I knew they were stupid, but I didn't realize they were _that_ stupid." Epps nodded.

"No kidding! But why were they trying to take someone into custody in the first place?"

"S7 came across a website with extreme and complete facts about them…and about us." The Prime sighed and turned to look out a window, not needing to see Will's and Epps's twin looks of alarm. "There were details that even my own bots didn't know, about Autobots and Decepticons alike. It is rather unsettling."

"That does sound upsetting. And more than a little creepy." Will added as an afterthought. "So what are you going to do?"

"Bumblebee and I were found by a little sparkling that recognized us on sight, who went by the designation 'Cody'. He was rather excited to see us, and quickly explained that it was his and his babysitter's hand that had created the site, not the woman that S7 was at the time trying to arrest. He offered to explain how they knew about everything at an abandoned junkyard at midnight tonight. Cody also said that we should bring everyone but S7, so then we didn't have to 'repeat the story multiple times to everyone'."

Will and Epps exchanged looks, and then glanced back at Optimus. Epps raised a hand, curious. "Why did he not want S7 there?"

Optimus chuckled. "I asked him the same question." The Prime nodded at Bumblebee, and the yellow scout's radio played a clip.

~"'_Cause of that Simmons guy! He's creepy, and mean, and I don't like him. So there_!"~

Epps cackled at Cody's reasoning, slapping his knees. "Good god, I love this kid! He has my approval!" Will, however, kept the serious look on his face, despite the amusing audio. The only thing that gave away his amusement was a glint in his eye.

"Sorry, but he doesn't have mine yet. Prime, but this sounds way too suspicious. An abandoned junkyard? Doesn't that sound like a trap to anyone else?"

"Well, where else are we to meet them?" Queered Ratchet. When silence answered him, he nodded in satisfaction, "Exactly. Now, Prime, we should get ready to get going."

"Indeed, Ratchet. Bumblebee, go and get Sam and Mikaela, and explain to them the situation on the way to the meeting point. Will, Epps, do you wish to come?"

Epps answered for the both of them.

"Pffft, yeah, I've _got_ to see how this plays out."

* * *

Macy stared out over the junkyard, eyes taking in the remaining mounds of trashed electronics and random junk. She was perched upon the tallest of the left over trash, with Cody sleeping next to her, bundled up in his jacket and PJ's. She gave his seemingly innocent sleeping form a fond smile, and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

The kid had boasted that he would stay awake all night till' midnight, only to fail and conk out around nine o'clock, much to her amusement. She pulled him closer under her left arm, and he automatically cuddled up to her, face burying in her leather jacket.

She sighed at the sight, and looked up the night sky that shone over her.

"Whoever, or whatever that brought us here, please help me make the best decisions to protect the brat. Please, _please_, help me."

The stars didn't bother to answer.

* * *

**o-O-o**

End—Chapter Seven: Decisions

**o-O-o**

* * *

**Authors Note:**** I love all the comments on the last chapter, glad to know everyone loved the old lady. ^-^ I based her off my granny, cane and all. She really was a tough bird, all the way to the end. I'm sure she's getting a kick out of this upstairs. XD**

**Also, apologies on the really long update, gonna be heading into the Navy in a few months, and paper work for it is. SUCH. A. PAIN. :c  
**

**So expect more updates soon as an apology! :D Review please. c:  
**


	9. Chapter Eight: Fault

**~Star Light, Star Bright~**

**Chapter Eight: Fault**

* * *

**o-O-o**

_Teach me to feel another's woe, to hide the fault I see, that mercy I to others show, that mercy show to me._

-Alexander Pope

**o-O-o**

* * *

"I'm confused."

"_Why's that, partner_?"

"Well, for one, how the heck did the kid recognize Optimus and you, Bee? Even if he knew about all S7 and the bots, how could he now what you look like? I mean, have you seen him before, or….?"

Sam Witwiky and Mikaela Banes stared expectantly at Bumblebee's radio. The former 'jock concubine' was settled comfortably on Sam's lap, who seemed pretty happy with arrangement. Both were in the front passenger seat, so much like before. Bumblebee had just picked them up from Sam's house, and the three were now on the highway heading to meet up with the rest of the convoy.

Bee, much to their surprise, didn't answer with the radio this time, instead opting for his own voice.

"I did not recognize him, so how he knows of our forms I am unsure. He simply may have seen us at Mission City battle." Bee shifted on his shocks slightly, his own version of a shrug. "I don't know for sure though."

"Hmph~!" Mikaela slumped against Sam, mentally grinning at his gasp. "This just seems all odd to me. Nothing adds up. A babysitter and a kid, randomly appear without warning just knowing everything."

"Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke," mused Sam, scratching his chin. He leaned forward, eyes serious. "Are we about caught up with the rest of the bots? It would be probably be better if we all showed up together at once."

"_Just up ahead_ –_kssh_– _Ready or not!_"

Sure enough, the bright paint jobs of Ratchet and the Prime stood out among the simpler paint of the surrounding cars on the highway. Even Ironhide's seemed to have a shiny sheen. Both Sam and Mikaela jumped when Bee's radio suddenly burst into life with loud static. Optimus's voice rang out, loud and clear.

"Samuel, Mikaela, can you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah boss bot, we hear ya loud and clear. You just, eh~" Sam faltered, and Mikaela picked her boyfriends slack.

"~scared us. A little warning next time would be nice."

"My apologies. I had asked Bumblebee to tell you that I wished to speak with the two of you before we reached the junkyard. I did not realize that he had not yet done so."

Sam and Mikaela gave Bee's radio a glare, and innocent tune came whistling out.

"But never mind that. I have far more important matters to discuss with you two. Lennox and Epps are also in this conversation, so do not be surprised if they jump in. I wish for them to hear this too."

"Okay."

"Sure thing, Prime."

"Very well then. When we arrive at the junkyard, I wish for all of you to be on your very best behaviors, no matter how suspicious this situation may seem. There is a very young child involved, who obviously cannot be held accountable for his actions. And whether he is being manipulated by this babysitter of his or not, it was very obvious from our conversation that he holds her in high regards. I do not want to do anything that will or may result in trauma in such an innocent child."

Optimus's voice suddenly hardened.

"This means no showing off cannons, or weapons of any kind." It was obvious who that was directed at. "Blatant threats are also counter effective to our purpose here."

"Ah, Prime?" This time it was Lennox's voice. "Just what is our main goal here?"

"Also, do you have a plan?" chimed in Epps.

Optimus seemed to pause before answering. "There is a human saying, "One attracts more bees with honey that vinegar."

"Close enough." Sam muttered, only to get elbowed be Mikaela. "Owch!" Whether or not Optimus heard Sam or not, he continued on as if he hadn't, much to the young man's relief.

"We will use this phrase to dictate our actions. As for our main goal, it to figure out just how these two know so much about us, and how to ensure their safety from the Decepticons. Any further questions?"

Silence greeting him.

"Good. We have just arrived."

* * *

Macy checked her watch, and shivered when the nighttime breezed washed over her.

The bots were due to arrive at any moment, and she had never felt any more exhausted in her life.

Not a good combo, at all.

She resisted the urge to shiver again, and clutched the snoozing Cody closer to her, trying to make sure he didn't wake from the cold. Shifting into a more comfortable position, she pulled him up against her chest so his already bundled form lay beneath her jacket, his cheek resting against her heart.

Yet another urge to shiver hit Macy, but this time, she knew it wasn't from the wind.

"Come on out now. Thanks to Ratchet's scan, I now know you're here."

For a moment there was no movement among the heaps of garbage, and then the sounds of a transformation sequence were unmistakable.

The humans stepped forward first, and Macy instantly recognized Sam and Mikaela. She also recognized Lennox, but it took her a moment to recognize Epps. By the time she realized who he was, the bots were stepping out of the shadows. Under the light of stars, their forms gleamed, and their optics shone bright upon their faceplates.

Macy scowled and ruffled her hair, suddenly irritated with the whole situation.

"Okay, okay. Before any of you lot say anything or ask questions, let me tell you this." She pointed at Cody, and got several raised eyebrows in the process. "This is _all_ the brat's fault."

* * *

**o-O-o**

End—Chapter Eight: Fault

**o-O-o**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Chapter 9 will be up real soon! So till then, review please. ^-^**

**Also, art of Macy and Cody - link is on my profile! And yes, I drew it myself. :3**


End file.
